An old friend
by ghost83
Summary: There's a place that's isolated from the Four Kingdoms, and Salem's domain. It's a dull place where people meet a boy who lives there. The only way to leave this place is by bus. However, it isn't that simple. Who is this boy? Well, in his words... "I'm an old friend."
1. Tukson

There was a long stretch of road. In the distance, a house was on top of a field. Near the road, there was a light post next to a bench.

On the bench was Tuckerson, slowly waking up before sitting abruptly up. He looked around, confused. Another figure caught his attention.

A boy no more than 18 was leaning against the light post. He had black hair and red eyes. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in black clothes. The boy glanced over and smiled, greeting, "Hello. Had a nice nap?" The Faunus slowly nodded, "I did... Where am I?" The boy shrugged and shifted, looking down the road, "You don't know? You should've already knew. You should even know me." "Sorry, but I don't know you." The boy shrugged once again before sitting down on the lone bench, "You do, you just don't remember."

Tukson's instincts told him that the boy is dangerous, but instead he asked, "So, what are you doing?" "I'm waiting. I'm meeting up with an old friend." The boy chuckled and added, "In fact, I'm an old friend of yours as well." Tukson shifted away, "I still don't know you. But I need to get going. When's the next bus coming? I need to get back to my job." The boy smiled sadly, "Sorry, but there is no bus coming here. In fact, you can't go back to your job, anyway."

Alarms were ringing in Tukson's head as he stood up and snapped, "Look! I need to get going! If I don't, the White Fang will-!" Suddenly, Tukson's eyes widened, before softening.

He collapsed on the ground on all fours, shaking as the boy smiled sadly at the man.

Silence was the sole ruler for the moment, before the man on the ground managed to get out, "So that's it... This place, you can't see the sky, or the time... It doesn't matter if I'm going to Vacuo... I'm not in Vale, am I?" The boy nodded, "Yes." Tukson looked up, "Those two... The boy and the girl, they're working with the White Fang." "Yes." Tukson slowly stood up, asking warily, "You're _them_ , are you?" The boy smiled sadly, "Yes."

Tukson sat down, his mind overwhelmed with information as the boy sat down as well before patting his back, reassuring, "You made the best of it, at the very least." Tukson inhaled, before smiling as his breath was let out.

Tukson asked curiously as he acknowledge and accepted his situation, "Do you ever get lonely?" The boy chuckled, "Who, me? No, I don't. You see, I'm always meeting new people. Why, the last one I met was only concerned for her daughter named Ruby Rose." The two being talked, the subject shifting at random.

Soon, a grey bus arrived, empty and with no driver. However, the doors opened. Tukson looked at the vehicle, "I guess this is where we part ways..." The boy smiled and stood up, "Before you go, shall we make it official?" Tukson asked, confused, "Make what official?"

The boy simply held out his hand, offering a handshake.

Tukson looked at the hand confused, before getting the message. With a hearty laugh, he grabbed the hand and shook it. With that simple action, Tukson felt a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders.

The boy smiled, "Safe travels, and say hi to your family for me." Tukson nodded and boarded the bus, "Will do. Hope you don't meet any young ones!" The boy laughed, "With my job, it'll happen regardless!"

The doors of the bus closed before it took off, fading into the distance.

The boy tucked his hands into his pockets before making his way to the house, whistling as he made his way to the patio. Entering the home, he made himself some lemonade before coming outside and sitting in a rocking chair, the pitcher of lemonade on a small table next to him.

Pouring himself a glass, he materialized a book in his hand before opening the book and beginning to read.

The boy had all the time in the world, for it knows that he will meet a new soul in his property.

All he had to do...

... was nothing.

* * *

 **Thoughts on who the boy is? Review?**


	2. Penny

The boy was setting up a checkered board along with chess pieces. He lightly hummed to himself as he waited for the next person to appear in his humble home that's away from society. He closed his eyes and breathe the fresh air before tilting his head as a figure slowly walked towards the house.

 _Puzzling_ , he thought as he got up from his spot and walked over, the figure solidifying to become a girl with orange hair and green eyes.

The boy asked, "Penny Polendina, I assume?" She blinked and nodded while smiling, "Yes, I'm Penny Polendina. Who are you?" The boy smiled warmly, "I'm an old friend." He gestured in the direction of the house, "Care for a game of chess?" She nodded as they walked over to the house.

* * *

The two played chess, Penny always being the one winning. However, when she checked her memories, she paused.

A moment was all it took for her to realize where she was.

The boy smiled sadly, noticing the pause, "At least you had a nice run, right?" Penny smiled, "Indeed. A question, why am I here? I'm a simple robot, am I not?"

The boy knocked over his own king, mussing, "Robot, yes. Simple? Truly define simple. A robot is a machine, and you are technically a machine. However, you are far from simple. I prefer the word _homunculus_ to closely describe you." _"Homunculus?"_ "An animated being composed of inorganic or inanimate materials, like clay or ice, for example. However, they are described to be small. True, you are the size of a teenager, but you are also small in comparison to the world and universe." The boy smiled at her, "In all honestly, only deceased souls normally appear here. Therefore, you have a soul."

She smiled back, before looking down at her hands, "Will I remember you? Even if I'm rebooted?" "Hard to say. I believe you'll only remember this as a very vague dream or experience." She began to glow a virtual green as the boy wished while holding out his hand, "Good luck, wherever you're heading." Penny giggled and shook his hand, before looking at her hand and musing to herself with a smile,

"So this is what it feels like to have the five main senses... Don't worry, because I'm combat ready!" And with that, she vanished in a burst of green pixels.

* * *

The boy cleaned up the board, pausing slightly due to a common arrival appearing in his humble property. The boy turned his head to see a figure cloaked in black and wielding a ebony scythe.

The boy sighed, before addressing the figure,

"I'd appreciate it if you give me a bit of a warning before future guest arrive, **Death**."

The figure tilted its head before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

With a heavy sigh, the sky flashed orange, the boy frowning, "Well... This is a first..."

He looked in the direction of the guest room, where a person was once resting.

* * *

 **Thoughts on who the boy is?**


End file.
